tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
ExcelSpy
ExcelSpy '''a RED Spy TF2 Freak created by Payton Tate. His theme song is any variation of the Count Bleck leitmotif from Super Paper Mario. Appearance ExcelSpy's a typical spy, wearing the Cut Throat Concierge, the L'inspectaur, Le Party Phantom, and a Scout's earpiece over his left ear. He used to wear a red scarf but this was tossed out, much in a similar way to Bilbo Biggins, other than that minor change, his look has remained fairly consistent after a year's hiatus. Biography Not a lot is known about ExcelSpy, his motivation for world destruction isn't elaborated on, for a brief period of time he interacted with a trio of imbeciles, but this hasn't been referenced afterward. Through unknown means, he had gained the allegiance of Bilbo Biggins, an Infamous undead magician, Dr. Texas, a cyborg genius, and Amplus Barpo, an extremely wealthy Vampire. These 4 individuals settled for nothing less than complete global domination/destruction, and their first step was the kidnapping of Bablo Bapkins, a famous magician. This plan went off without a hitch, the second step of their plan involving the entrapment of the heroes who had beaten three of the four villains, the success of this plan isn't a certainty yet. Behavior and Personality Motivated by revenge and destruction, ExcelSpy is surprisingly kind to his subordinates, treating them with an unlikely respect and patience, especially in the world of TF2 Freaks, seperating himself from the likes of Nightmare Medic, this could be spawned out of necessity as opposed to virtue, since he only has 3 subordinates to assist him. Regardless, he has a deep respect for his comrades that is rewarded in full by complete dedication to his cause, making him an extremely dangerous leader and tactician. Powers and Abilities While ExcelSpy isn't a fighter by any means, he does command legions of droids and three extremely dangerous freaks, his solo feats include: * '''Intelligence/Charisma: Without a doubt, ExcelSpy has a powerful mind, and a charismatic air, that has swayed many Freaks to his side, making him a dangerous opponent to unintelligent Freaks. * Aim: His Australium Ambassador can be used to deadly efficiency in any combat situation. * Companions: His list of companions include a huge number of freaks under his payroll, an entire army of robots, and his three freak friends. Faults and Weaknesses * ExcelSpy is fairly weak for a freak, with his only perks being his allies, marksmanship, and his mind, he's actually only a little more durable than most spies. * Excel puts an inordinate amount of faith in his subordinates, subordinates that are thieves, murderers, and criminals, so it's no surprise that his trusting nature can easily be taken advantage of. Trivia * ExcelSpy is technically one of the first freaks ever made by Payton, though he wasn't used for nearly a year before being brought back as a major villain. * ExcelSpy is heavily based on Count Bleck from Super Paper Mario, and this definitely shows. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak * Yebloucha_Wizard Of_Roomatisms.yeay * A_Villainous_Gathering_of_Villains_Doing_Villainous_Deeds.cme (Currently being reworked) Category:Spies Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Gunners Category:Intellectuals Category:Weaklings